


Stop Making It Worse fanart

by vacci_piano



Series: Stop Making It Worse [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peanuts parody, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacci_piano/pseuds/vacci_piano
Summary: dumb 5 minute Peanuts inspired doodles about my Stop Making It Worse series
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore
Series: Stop Making It Worse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525187
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. Mastery of Petting

"Dude, your fur is so soft."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd post another part soon, which was going to be today (yesterday?), but I'm too full of festive foods and copious units of wine (so many!!!) to make sound decisions, let alone edit text  
> have some fanart instead!
> 
> so these are my dumb 5 minute Peanuts inspired doodles  
> they're not much, but I hope at least someone gets a laugh out of them  
> I feel like I should apologize to Charles M. Schulz but I'm not about that life, and while I can't promise not to desecrate the author's memory further, consider this: at least it's not porn
> 
> happy hols you filthy animals and MERRY CHRISTMAS to those who celebrate it
> 
> I'll probs edit this with more fanart someday in the future so I'm leaving this marked as a WIP


	2. Conversations

Where's Lydia when you need her?


End file.
